Touchable
by pinkpower
Summary: In a world where Rogue has control of her powers, Remy can think of only thing to do. Romy oneshot. Warning: Major fluffyness.


**Disclaimer: Alas most of the content does not belong to me.**

Rogue sat outside in the warm rays of the cornflower sun that gently touched her peach-colored flesh on a scarlet blanket. The day had been far too beautiful to neglect. Bird chirped, the sky was a perfect blue, and she no longer was incapable of controlling her mutation. Absolutely everything had been going right for the first time in her life since becoming a part of the mutant population. She could now wear whatever it is she liked, (preferably something short, but still somewhat tame) without the fear of accidentally injuring an innocent person just by touching them. No. Those days were now over.

The young X-Man currently sat in the park, reading a book. Unlike others around her, Rogue refused to sit in the comfortable shade of a tree. For once, she had no reason to fear the sun or the people that surrounded her. Every so often she would catch lustful stares from random men, which Rogue only minded slightly. Unfortunately for them, Rogue had no intention of indulging them on their fantasies they were surely having. She enjoyed be touched, but _feeling _was a whole differently subject. That was something lovers did. In reply to their looks, all Rogue had to do was lift up one hand to show them the beautiful diamond on her ring finger.

However, danger only lurked in the shadows of several bushes. Eyes, _his _eyes, watched carefully as the Southern belle turned a page in her novel with an exposed right hand. Her low-cut, blue jean shorts made him grow silently insane with they was they flattered her buttocks as did the yellow tank top, with the slightest view of white lace underneath. The man licked his lips in appreciation of this woman's exquisite body. Never has he seen anyone, or anything, quite as beautiful as she. The only thing that rang through his eyes was Rogue's cries for mercy. He smirked.

In less than a second, he had come running through the bushes and pounced on the feminine figure in front of him. Few people stopped to see what was going on, but then walked off with laughter. Rogue begged for him to stop, though it had been hard to say a word. She couldn't keep herself from giggling as fingers moved quickly across her slim stomach.

"Remy LeBeau, you stop tickling me this second!" Rogue exclaimed, unable to breathe as he kept on.

"C'mon, _Chere_, y' know what I wanna hear," Remy answered, a smile adorning his lips.

"Okay, okay! Fine, Ah'll say it if ya just let meh breathe," she said.

"As y' wish, _mon Cherie_." Gambit stopped his attack on his fiancée's waiste, allowing her time to catch her breath.

Rogue let out a long, heavy sigh. She smiled innocently at Remy. "Remy LeBeau is the worst swamp rat in the universe!" With letting that out, her legs soon began running.

"Hey!" Remy, not too far behind, made various efforts to get her into his grasp yet again.

The two lovers giggled together as they ran through the wide, open spaces throughout the park, careful not to use any noticeable mutant powers for the world to see. Still, the odd glances they had received from the public made them feel embarrassed about their playful displays of affection and love. Almost. The giddy chuckles had been well deserved for years now. Rogue and Remy could at last rejoice in the promise of physical contact and the soft murmurs of everlasting, true love. In more ways than one, the very word 'touch' had taken on more meanings, and never would such a simple thing be taken for granted from either end of the relationship.

Out of breath and lying on the green grass, Remy put a hand on Rogue's back while his the other one gently intertwined his fingers in the white of her locks. Meanwhile, she wrapped her arms around Remy's broad, muscular shoulders, putting their lips together. The steadiness, tender brushing of two different sets of skin turned into passion and heat.

Pain did come. Not from the absorption, but from the simple fear of all of this being a dream that either one could wake up from any moment, which is why they had to make the best of what they had together each day. And in doing so, both discovered that maybe it was time to make it official. Not long after Rogue gained control did Remy take the opportunity of asking for her hand in marriage.

_Flashback_

"_Ain't this wondahful, Remy? We can fahnally touch without it hurtin' ya." Rogue smiled, her skin glowing vibrantly. _

_All he could do was sit there at the dinner table, his seat across from hers. Remy remained silently as she continued on about how happy she was about the new discovery about the boundaries of skin. He found his stomach hurting, but in a good way. He had never been this happy before. Remy could now be physical with the person he loved most in the world. Still, this wasn't enough. Then, it struck him like lightening._

_He spoke, almost unheard by Rogue, "Marry me?"_

_She blinked, stupefied. "Come again, sugah?"_

_Nothing had been planned, but the least he could do was get on __**both **__knees and beg for a simple nod. "Marry me, Rogue? I love y', and y' love me. I don' want a life without any commitment anymore. Quite frankly, I'm sick o' it."_

_Rogue beamed with excitement, pulling Remy's lips to hers. "Yes, yes! Ah would love to marry ya, Remy!"_

_End of Flashback_

Rogue was the first to pull away, cursing her lungs for their need of oxygen. She smiled up at Remy, titling her chin slightly. "This is lahke a beautiful dream. Remy, will ya love meh? Until the day Ah die?"

How was he supposed to respond to such an idiotic question? Remy would soon end his own life if that meant saving hers. In no way, shape, or form did he ever doubt that. Therefore, he just warmly smiled, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Believe me, _Chere, _it's goin' t' take more than death to keep me from lovin' y'. Don' y' ever doubt dat," Remy answered; his auburn hair flowing with the gently breeze in the winds.


End file.
